<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forbidden Love by squeallyeel22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988102">Forbidden Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22'>squeallyeel22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of the Forest [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VIXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Centaur!Reader, Centaurs, F/M, Mermaid!Ken, Mermaids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jaehwan | Ken/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of the Forest [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forbidden Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Normally when you went to the pond, there was no one to be seen. Not even any animals. It was almost as if the water had been poisoned. You had even asked your cousin about it, shocked when they had said that sirens frequent that pond. Apparently, there was a tunnel below the surface? In any case, it was the perfect spot to meditate and enjoy some peace and quiet, especially after a day of galloping through the woods.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been a while since you had last came here, but damn did you need it. Your family had been pressuring you to find a suitor after your sister had gotten married last solstice and it didn’t help that she was now expecting a child here soon. You sighed as your hooves stepped into the water, finally washing off the caked on mud. The gold wrapped above your hooves glistened for the first time in a month. You couldn’t help but admire their new shine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Your jewellery is quite beautiful,” a soft baritone voice states.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You unsheathe your dagger as you spin to see a <em>beautiful</em> merman with wide ice blue eye and long blonde hair. His face reminded you of the pixies that fluttered about in the grove to the East. You don’t say anything so he continues, “I don’t mean you any harm, but if you could, would it be possible that you don’t tell anyone I’m here.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Why?” You ask as you pull your hooves from the water.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His head falls forward, “I needed a moment away from everything….I noticed you here a while ago, but I was nervous to say anything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Is that so? But why should I trust you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His blue eyes bore into yours for a moment before he sighs, “Nothing I say will change your opinion, but I sincerely don’t intend to hurt anyone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’re silent for a while, but this doesn’t bother the siren. He simply settles on a submerged rock a distance away and begins to pick at and inspect the grass.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What is your name? I’m Jaehwan.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You hesitate but your mouth answers for you, “Y/N.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">~~~~~~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Over the next few months, you and Jaehwan end up meeting at dusk. You couldn’t believe it, but every time you saw him, you found yourself falling in love with him. Just everything about him pulled you in; the way he smiled when you showed him artifacts of your people, his giggle, how his eyes sparkled in the evening sun. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One evening, the two of you finally address the elephant in the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Why do you think that sirens and centaurs hate each other?” Jaehwan started.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I don’t know about the species as a whole, but my uncle was drowned by a siren when I was a foal. Since then, my family has forbidden anyone from going close to deep water and attacked any siren that comes close to the surface.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Centaurs attacked us one day years ago during a trade agreement. We did nothing to initiate it. We lost quite a few good people that day. It is forbidden to go near the surface because of that day.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You growl, “I bet it was my father. He’s twisted everyone towards his point of view. Honestly, I never got the ‘one killed one of us so they’re all bad’ mentality, but it makes me sick that he will kill sirens on sight.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’m glad you’re different,” he says as he leans into your side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was the fourth month since meeting Jaehwan when things took a turn for the worse. Your father had learned of your nightly meetings with the siren. His fury knew no bounds and faster than you thought possible, you packed a small bag and high-tailed it from your home. You had to warn Jaehwan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehwan was there when you arrived, thankfully early.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiled widely, “Y/N.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Jaehwan, we have a problem,” you tried to catch you breath, “My dad found out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His face fills with concern, “Then you’re saying we can no longer meet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tears fill your eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I can’t let him hurt you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His cold hands reach for yours, “I know I haven’t said it and I don’t know how you feel, but I love you. And just like your family, my kind will have my head for this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I love you, too. I will find a way for us to be together,” you squeeze his hands, “I know a couple witches in the forest. Perhaps they can help us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pushes himself up to crash his lips upon yours. You swear you see tears as he pulls away, “Then until next time, my love,” is the last thing he says before sinking below the surface. You dared not stay any longer out of fear. As fast as you could, you turned to the North, running to witch’s hut.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>